sw_agd_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kwong
(King Kwong's Theme Song) King is a Kwong born to the leader of the race. Not really being deep in his life yet the boy is still in training to become an ascended warrior to his people, but is also a very great hunter and martial artist. Having no true goals in life other than becoming a great warrior, King really is open to all ideas as long as they seem fun to him it'll hold his attention. Background For 69 years Chimp Kwong's remained completely extinct until King came into existence on December 29th. Back in the old days with this type of creature being born it would've immediately been eliminated, but due to the society advancing and things becoming more relaxed King was allowed to live. From the age of 5 the boy proved to contain a great deal of strength in his arsenal which led to Kerchak(Leader of the Kwongs & Father) to begin his combat training early. King not only showed great strength, but also proved to be extremely more agile and faster than his father by the age of 8. The only thing that King wasn't able to keep up with the Gorilla Kwongs was that though he could take some hard shots his juggernaut body wasn't nearly as great as theirs which led to his downfalls in trying to fight toe to toe straight up against others. Not only that, the boy was also constantly mocked for looking so scrawny and being different, yet thanks to his mother Nala keeping his confidence high King stayed happy and just used all the insults as hardcore motivators. Multiple times the kid Gorilla Kwongs would be mean to King by pushing him around and hitting him, but that changed one fateful day. A rumor spread that one day after class, three Gorilla Kwongs began chasing King deep into the forest wanting to play " Snap the toothpick" with his body. Apparently when they finally caught him, King hit one boy so hard in the face he broke his nasal region so one of his friend sent a vicious blow into his chest sending him flying inside some bushes. The boys described they heard King screaming loudly in pain as if something were eating him but that was far from it. Randomly this raging 10 ft tall black Gorilla came running out the bush while roaring at them. The boys say it chased them only for about 10 minutes before they finally lost it and assumed it had killed King yet instead he showed up the next day not telling anything nor confirming the story happened. Over the last 4 years King consistently maintained his training even going on to create his own type of fighting style which he calls "The way of the Goofy Monkey". By creating this fighting style it greatly helped King in combat since he would do nothing but taunt and act silly non stop against his opponents, meanwhile his movements stayed fast and greatly unconventional in ways where he made sure to weave attacks by baiting them out or acting off balance and then land his devastating power shots. Reaching the age of 12 King is now in the middle of his training for learning how to fight with his weapon of choice, a bow staff blaster while implementing its usage within his own style. Being at this age for the time being, King has proven to be able to easily lift 6409 pounds which definitely shocked his given that the old Chimp Kwongs could only lift the same once at maturity. With that in mind the boy had also let Kerchak teach him how to control his raging transformation and discovered that while in this state King was able to carry up to 9,880 lbs while having very destructive strikes. With Kerchak's analysis specifically stating that if it wasn't for King being such a gentle soul, he could kill all those who opposed him without a doubt. Personality King is shown to be a fun loving and mischievous boy who has a ton of self-confidence. Being very laid back and casual he fears not of giving out his opinion even if it is unwanted and has little to no respect to those who think they are almighty without proving themselves to him. Between trash talking while fighting and being a horn dog for the ladies, King is the definition of a Savage and refuses to filter his language or actions out in the slightest. One of his most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, King invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. Appearance (Look at picture above) Race & Home Planet Being located on the planet Epa which is located 31,248,757 miles away from the Endor, the creatures known as Kwongs reside peacefully. The planet itself has a Radius of 12,106 mi, Mass of 1.024 × 10^26 kg while the gravity sits at 30.79 m/s². The weight the gravity applies for the ones who live on it feels just as earth’s does to humans, but remove one of these creatures from their normal gravity and they can prove to be extremely more strong and agile than they already are. The planet itself is covered in basically greenery all over having twisted deformed tree’s that have giant Galastigmite bubbles placed randomly over their trunks. From the trees are also strong vines which hang off from the branches freely leaving the Kwongs free to swing from while others connect from tree to tree to either crawls or slide across as a way of traveling. Mushrooms and different types of outlandish plants are scattered all around the planet while the ground itself is made of light brownish dirt that stays tightly compacted and stiff unless rained upon. Plenty of dangerous animals linger around the planet but the most interesting trait of all the creatures that reside on Epa is that everyone, even the tiniest of bugs are preferred carnivores but are truly omnivores. Originally the Kwongs started off as just another ape looking race that were highly intelligent but very traditional with their down to earth style, but when the horrid Galastigmite explosion occurred 131 years ago everything changed. When the bubbles exploded the purple gasses flooded over the lands claiming tons of innocent Kwong lives wiping out half the population, while the other half instead were mutated greatly. From originally being these chimp humanoid bodied creatures that stood at a max height of 4.5 ft with mostly slender limbs and partially thick bodies, they then grew to these thick brown or black haired Gorilla looking beasts that stand at a minimum height of 5.5 ft and a max of 6.5 ft. Though half of the remaining population transformed into these larger beasts, the other half turned to grow 5 – 5”11 in height having move of a human bodied structure, but a great change was made. Their hands and feet grew larger making them look abnormal for sure while their muscles became extremely dense making them just as strong as their now Gorilla looking brethren while also now having long and extremely strong tails. One notable thing this type gained though was a racial called “Harambe’s Rage” since the first to ever do name was Harambe. Upon the planet being endangered by humans coming to hunt Harambe grew angered witnessing his wife killed and ended up growing into this enraged 8 ft bulky Gorilla beast that went on a hulking rampage before finally being shot down near the town of Cincinnati. In normal form, the Chimp Kwongs can lift around 6409 lbs which is more than the Gorilla Kwongs 4409. While Enraged, Gorilla Kwongs can lift up to 8050 lbs while the Chimp Kwongs sit at 10,050 but naturally in both age and size the strengths do end up differently for each individuals. While the Chimp Kwongs hold the title as the massive power houses of the group making them the more damaging strikers, the Gorilla Kwongs are the unstoppable Juggernauts who are pretty strong but can take extreme amounts of damage and keep going. Once the humans left a Civil war broke out between the Chimp Gorilla Kwongs vs the Gorilla Kwongs for 62 years before the more populated Gorilla Kwong made the Chimp Kwongs extinct. For the rest of the years no other Chimp Kwongs were born until 12 years ago single one finally came into existence under the name of King. The culture and attitudes of most the creatures nowadays is that of calmness, but they are indeed a very warrior like species. From early ages they start their training in how to fight with both their bodies and their rage, then by the age of 10 they pick a weapon that suits them and learn the art of it. Thanks to their mutation the Kwongs now seem to age slower in mind and body than a human having their maturity point be at the age of 40 which for humans is 21. With that in mind, by having this it also makes their minds able to soak up more information leading them to be a very intellectual warrior like society but also at certain ages very mischievous and immature. Approved by Jae